Brendam 2
Brendam 2 (titled as How Bernard Became a Guardian of Brendam: The True Story) is a 2019 epic drama adventure film and a prequel to Brendam. It is directed by James Gunn. It stars Lauren Ambrose, Paul Dano, Chris Cooper, Ed Helms, Jason Segel, Catherine O'Hara, Forest Whitaker, Jordan Peele and John Cleese. It is produeced by Illumintaion Entertainment. *Directed by James Gunn *Produced by Kevin Feige and Chris Meledandri *Written by James Gunn *Starring: Lauren Ambrose Paul Dano Chris Cooper Ed Helms Jason Segel Catherine O'Hara Forest Whitaker Jordan Peele John Cleese * Music by Mark Mothersbaugh * Cinematography: Henry Braham * Edited by Fred Raskin and Craig Wood Premiese A lion named Carlos sends Bernard into Brendam and Bernard befriends a family of friends. Carlos messes with Bernard with the help of the AAB, his Darkhouse and Henry J. Smek. Bernard has to defeat Carlos with the help of his new family and a lemur wizard named Ben Kenobi. Will Bernard stop Carlos and his team before they take over Brendam? Plot Cast *Ed Helms - Bernard (AKA Big Mouse), the main protagonist and a mouse who runs away from home and lives with the Guardians of Brendam. *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace, the dueteragonist and the ruler of Brendam. He is dead at the film's climax and is still alive at the end of the film. *Chris Cooper - Toto, a major character and a tree. *John Cleese - Dr. Carlos E. Carlos III, the main antagonist, a mischievious octopus professor and Lovelace's former buddy. **Cleese also voices Slave of the Magic Mirror, Carlos' grumpy reflection (uncredited). *Forest Whitaker - Zig Zag, the tritagonist and Lovelace's vizer who befriends Bernard. He is a villain at Brendam. *Lauren Ambrose - Olivia, a supporting character and Bernard's wife. *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, the tetartagonist and a weasel. He is the leader of the Guardains of Brendam. *Paul Dano - Joe, a major character, a cat and Toto's partner. *Jason Segel - Smek, the secondary antagonist and Bernard's former caretaker who is secretly Carlos' partner. *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Mr. Benjamin Krupp, a major character. *Jordan Peele - Prince John, a supporting character, Bernard's rival and a child prodigy inventor; he becomes Carlos Carlos' unwitting sidekick *Michael Peña - Dernard, the tertiary antagonist and Bernard's brother *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga, a supporting character and Zig Zag's wife. *John DiMaggio - Diesel, a supporting character, Lovelace's silent pet monkey. *Alain Chabat - Iago, a supporting character and Zig Zag's assistant. *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia, a supporting character and Bernard's Mother. *David Ogden Stiers - Gavin, one of the three main antagonists and the Guardians' rival. *Bud Luckey - Wiggins, one of the three main antagonists and one of Gavin's two dim-witted henchmen. *Andy Dick - Ratcliffe, one of the three main antagonists and one of Gavin's two dim-witted henchmen. Cast at the end credits *Ed Helms - Bernard Livingston *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace Howard *Chris Cooper - Toto Hallington *John Cleese - Carlos Carlos *Forest Whitaker - Zig Zag Salamander *Lauren Ambrose - Olivia Howard *Ewan McGregor - Kenobi *Paul Dano - King Joe Templeton *Jason Segel - Smek *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Benny Krupp *Jordan Peele - Prince John *Michael Peña - Dernard Livingston *David Ogden Stiers, Bud Luckey and Andy Dick - The Three Bears *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga Slamander *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Alain Chabat - Iago *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia Villains' Defeats * Gavin, Wiggins and Ratcliffe: Flee off in fear because the Guardians play Sabotage and get arrested. * Carlos: Gets killed by Bernard and the gang and dies. * Prince John: Is crushed by a rock at the happy ending of the film. * Smek: Gets hit on the head by Toto, is banished from Brendam and is unseen again in the film. TV.Tropes *Big "NO!": At the beginning, Bernard lets one out do to hiss reaction to finding that Lovelace is naughty. *Big "YES!": Carlos lets one fly while discussing his evil plan. *Book Ends: "I Like to Move it" is used as Bernard's victory song at the end and it is played at the beginning where Bernard gets ready for the day. *Dance Party Ending: The movie ends on Bernard's victory reception in which he agrees to become a member of the Guardians. *Disney Death: Lovelace is killed by Carlos with Obi-Wan when he tries to fight Carlos in the climactic scene, but turns up alive and well congratulating Bernard. *Early Installment Weirdness: The first film where changes of the characters. Here are some examples: **Joe talks too much and his voice sounds different. **Zig Zag becomes good and his voice is deep. He became bad during the climax of the original film. **Toto's voice is slightly higher-pitched and his personality changes. *The Power of Rock: The Guardians of Brendam use the Beastie Boys as a radio jamming signal to, well, sabotage Carlos. *"YEAH!" Shot: The movie ends with one of these and comes to the epilouge. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-12-16 at 5.06.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.04.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.13 PM.png J.B. Eagle's Brendam 2 Brendam 2 (titled as How Oh became a Guardian of Brendam: The True Story at the beginning) is a prequel to Brendam. Cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Buster Moon (Sing) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Hans (Frozen) as Carlos Carlos * Alpha w/ Beta (Storks) as Prince John=Jordan Peele * Smek (Home) as Dernard * King Julien (Madagascar) as Mr. Krupp * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Remy and Emile (Ratatoullie) are sharing the role as Smek * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Gavin * Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) as Wiggins * Makunga (Madagascar 2) as Ratcliffe * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as the Magic Mirror Quotes Trivia Songs *I Like to Move It, Move It - Reel 2 Real (featured at Benrard's introduction scene and the dance party ending of the film) *The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd (as the first song in the end credits and the theme song of the film) *Golden Slumbers - The Beatles (at the first scene of the film, the climax of the film and the final scene of the film) Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Prequels Category:Prequel Category:Brendam main characters